The Book with the Gold Star
by KillWilson
Summary: What has Bucky done for HYDRA? How exactly was the Winter Soldier useful to HYDRA? All these questions and more are answered in this fanfic. Read as the Winter Soldier is sent on covert wetwork missions, and as he murders people such as Itsu Akihiro, JFK, and Martin Luther King, Jr.
1. May 4, 1955

**So, I've noticed the lack of true Winter Soldier, or Zimniy Soldat, in this place. And, as I was rereading _Out of Time_ , I had an idea. A story made up of all of the missions assigned to the Winter Soldier by HYDRA. This story will have continuity with the MCU (as revealed so far) , and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

 **A note on the languages**

 **I tried my best to translate all of Bucky's trigger words, and other words, into Russian. However, Russian is a very challenging laungage, and I hold no responsibility for mistranslated words.**

* * *

 **A note on characters**

 **Since the Winter Soldier was responsible for many assassinations in the comics, and Marvel Studios doesn't have all the rights to them, some characters are named after characters in the comics, but have no relationships with the FOX lineup. You'll understand as you read on.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any if this but the Marvel Comics characters rights are such a confusing cluster f*ck of contracts and studios that I'm not going to bother going into who owns what.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: May 4, 1995**

* * *

Longing- Zhelaniye

Rusted- Rzhavyye

Seventeen- Semnadsat'

Daybreak- Rassvet

Furnace- Plita

Nine- devyat

Benign- Dobrokachestvenyy

Homecoming- Vozvrashcheniye domoy

One- Odin

Freight Car- Gruzovoy avtomobil'

* * *

Bucky looked at his own section at the Captain America Wing of the Smithsonian.

 _Sergeant Barnes was the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country._

Bucky put his hands to his head. One warm hand, one very cold hand.

 _Arnim Zola with snow falling around him._

 _"Sergeant Barnes."_

 _Falling. Falling._

 _"Bucky, no!"_

 _Screaming._

 _Sergeant Barnes was the only Howling Commando to give his life in service to his country._

 _"You're work has been a_ gift _to mankind."_

 _"I'm not going to fight you. You're my friend."_

 _"Sergeant Barnes."_

 _"You're name is James Buchanan Barnes."_

 _"You shaped the century."_

 _Sergeant Barnes was the only Howling Commando to give his life in service to his country._

 _"Bucky?"_

 _"I need you to do it one last time."_

Bucky dragged his fingers threw his hair. He ripped out a few.

 _I need to know who I am._

...

...

...

Bucky went through HYDRA files online. It was mostly encrypted. But Bucky himself used to be a HYDRA agent. It was easy.

Bucky read through. The Ten Words...skip. Vasily Karpov...skip. Aleksander Lukin, Alexander Pierce. Skip. KGB...skip. Black Widow, red room, skip. 1991, December 16. Hmmm, Maybe later. Zimniy Soldat. Yes, that was it.

First Misii. Otchet Misii. 4 maya 1955. May 4, 1955.

* * *

Lukin hated Siberia. It was the coldest part of the Soviet Union. Even for Russia. And HYDRA, as a "dead" organization, couldn't exactly afford real heat.

Lukin had been promoted, but it felt as if he had been demoted. Since Zola had to work full-time within the boundaries of Operation: Paperclip, he had no time to take care of the Asset, so Lukin had been "promoted" to Handler of the Zimniy Soldat.

And he was about to send the Soldat on his first mission.

...

...

...

"Wake him up." Lukin comnanded.

"We need clearance code." The Doctor said.

"Oh-one-two-five-Winter-Soldat." Lukin added.

"And you've given it." The Doctor said.

And suddenly, the air was filled with screaming.

...

...

...

"Zhelaniye. Rzhavyye. Semnadsat'. Rassvet. Plita. Devyat. Dobrokachestvenyy. Vozvrashcheniye domoy. Odin. Gruzovoy avtomobil'."

Lukin closed the Red Book.

"Good morning, Soldat." Lukin told Bucky Barnes, who didn't think of himself as Bucky Barnes but instead thought of himself as the Winter Soldier.

"Ready to Comply." Soldat said.

"I have a mission for you." Lukin said. "Wetwork."

"Target?" Soldat asked.

"A woman. Near Jasmine Falls. Her name is Itsu Akihiro. She is pregnant. And you must prevent her child from ever being born. You have one week to kill her. No witnesses. You're buyer is named Romulus."

...

...

...

 _One day later_

Soldat walked into the cabin located in Jasmine Falls. He found Romulus waiting for him.

"You know why you are here, Soldier?" Romulus asked.

"Itsu." Soldat replied.

"Do you know why I want her dead?"

Soldat stared at Romulus blankly.

"Because, the villagers believe her child is destined to kill me. But Daken Akihiro will not live to fight me." Romulus said. "Because you will kill her."

There was silence between the two men.

"Go store you're gear in the back, Soldier. I want confirmed death tomorrow night, so you can leave my house, and return home."

...

...

...

Soldat had watched the house all day. He had left Romulus' house early in order to do so. The house was ten miles from town. That meant no one would hear their screams.

He would kill the woman tonight. When she was sleeping.

...

...

...

 **That Night**

Soldat walked into the house. The kitchen was on his left. There was a gun on a small table in the corner. Soldat took it and pocketed it. He turned and saw a butcher knife headed for his face. He ducked and the knife stuck into the wall.

It was the pregnant woman, Itsu. And she had a pistol pointed straight at his face.

She fired and caught his faceplate. As she was reloading the pistol he pulled out one of his own. He shot, and hit her stomach. She fell to the floor. He walked over to the gasping woman, and put a bullet in her head.

Soldat removed the ruined faceplate. He breathed in the air of the cabin. And that's when a bullet hit his metal arm.

Soldat turned and shot the gun out of the man's hand. The man grabbed his hand, and fell to his knees. He looked at Soldat, and gasped.

"Barnes?"

Soldat put a bullet in his head. Soldat left to give Otchet Misii to Romulus.

 _May 6, 1955_

 _Jasmine Falls Outlook_

 _Written by Ogun Takiti_

 _Woman Itsu and brother Jim Morita were found dead in their home last night. No witnesses, no suspects. Itsu's child was also killed in the savage attack._

...

...

...

Lukin watched as Zimniy Soldat was put back under.

Then he made a phone call.

"Zola? It's Lukin. Yes, the mission was successful. I think Soldat is in timely condition for any mission you might assign him."

...

...

...

..To Be Continued?

* * *

Please review, as it makes me update faster. Also, one last thing. The chapter titles are named after the dates of all of the Soldier's missions.

\- KillWilson


	2. November 22, 1963

**Chapter 2: November 22, 1963**

* * *

 **Longing- Zhelaniye**

 **Rusted- Rzhavyye**

 **Seventeen- Semnadsat'**

 **Daybreak- Rassvet**

 **Furnace- Plita**

 **Nine- devyat**

 **Benign- Dobrokachestvenyy**

 **Homecoming- Vozvrashcheniye domoy**

 **One- Odin**

 **Freight Car- Gruzovoy avtomobil'**

* * *

Zola was in his cubicle at the new S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He was pretending to work, while in reality he was planning a new process that would allow him to transfer a human mind to databanks.

Operation: Paperclip was soon to be shut down at a press conference in Dallas, Texas. Without Paperclip holding Zola back, he could return to Siberia and do what he wanted to do.

"Zola?!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Hello, John." Zola said, turning to face President John F. Kennedy.

"Did I hear right?" Kennedy demanded. "Do you plan on returning to Switzerland if Paperclip is shot out of the air?"

"Not if, but when." Zola replied. "And, yes, once Paperclip is shot down I am returning home. I have been in the U.S. for twenty years and have more than repayed my debt. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I don't think you're going to Switzerland. I think you're going back to your communist buddies. " John said.

"Why would I-"

"And..." Kennedy cut Zola off. "I'm going to be in Dallas. I'm going to vote on re-ratifying Operation: Paperclip. You're never leaving this cubicle. Ever." John left.

"We'll see about that." Zola muttered to himself, preparing to make some calls.

...

...

...

Lukin was bored. Since Soldat's first successful mission in '55, Siberia had turned boring. All the Doctors cared about was being sure that Siberia maintained the power it would take to keep Soldat under.

Suddenly, the 12 year old son of one of the Principle Doctors, Vasily Karpov, entered the room.

"What, boy?" Lukin asked.

"There's a phone call for you." Child Karpov said. "It's from Arnim Zola."

Lukin jumped out of bed and followed the boy.

...

...

...

"Zhelaniye. Rzhavyye. Semnadsat'. Rassvet. Plita. Devyat. Dobrokachestvenyy. Vozvrashcheniye Domoy. Odin. Gruzovoy Avtomobil'." Lukin said.

Lukin closed the Red Book.

"Ready to Comply." Soldat said.

"I have mission for you." Lukin said. "Wetwork. Dallas, Texas. Avoid capture at all costs."

"Target?" Soldat asked.

Lukin smiled.

...

...

...

 _On November 22_

Soldat was on the Sixth Floor of the Texas School Block Conservatory. He had a window with a perfect view of the building next to the Conservatory, where the press conference was preparing to start.

Soldat loaded his gun. He looked through the scope and saw his target. Soldat put his finger on the trigger. Then the Target moved. Dammit. His orders was to kill the Target before the press conference was over.

Then Soldat noticed something shining in the center of the room. It was a metal pole. Soldat carefully pointed the gun at it. He pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the pole and went through the Target's chest and throat.. There was panicking in the room. But Soldat didn't notice. The Target reappeared in the window. Soldat shot him in the head. Mission accomplished. Or not.

Because another bullet bounced off of Soldats' arm.

Soldat turned and found a pistol pointed at him.

...

...

...

"Who are you?" The man asked Soldat.

"Who are you?" Soldat asked the man.

"If I tell you who I am, will you tell me who you are?" The man asked.

"Sure." Soldat lied.

"My name is Lee Harvey Oswald." Oswald said. "I just returned from Russia. Now, who are you?"

"You'll never find out." Soldat said, throwing the knife he pulled out while Oswald was talking at Oswalds gun. Oswald dropped his pistol, and Soldat grabbed his rifle and threw it at Oswald. Oswald caught it, and Soldat burst out the door.

Oswald followed Soldat. He grabbed his pistol on the way out.

...

...

...

Soldat ran out into the street. Oswald was running after him.

 _He can't throw a knife at me and get away with it_ , Oswald thought.

Soldat stole a motorcycle and revved down the street.

 _Whoa, I like the feel of this,_ Soldat thought.

Oswald jumped into his car and followed the black-suited motorcyclist.

...

...

...

About 45 minutes later, both vehicles were running low on gas. A police car flared his lights. Soldat stopped and jumped off of his motorcycle.

"Holy sh-" Oswald slammed on the brakes, jumped out, and started firing at Soldat. The cop stepped out of the car. Soldat blocked three bullets with his arm, and all three hit the cop in the chest. Oswald fired on e more time, but Soldat grabbed Oswald's arm and pointed it at the cop before the bullet left gun, and the bullet hit the cop.

Soldat punched Oswald with his real arm, and ran to the Texas Theatre. Oswald stood, and followed him.

...

...

...

Oswald entered the theater, and Soldat was gone. He went to the back of the theater, and sat down, clutching his chest, where Soldat hit him.

Suddenly, cops entered the theater and went to Oswald.

"What do you want?" Oswald asked. The cop replied by punching Oswald in the mouth. Oswald landed in the floor, and there was blood in his teeth. His eye was black and swollen. The cop dragged Oswald to his feet and put handcuffs on him.

"You're under arrest for the murder of J.D. Tippit." The cop said. "You have the right to..."

"Police brutality!" Oswald shouted. "Police brutality! I'm just a patsy!"

...

...

...

Soldat watched as Oswald was taken in by the police from the Texas Theatre. He left to give his Otchet Misii to Lukin.

...

...

...

...To Be Continued?

* * *

 **Well that was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it. The thing about JFK's assassination is I've always believed Oswald was innocent when it came to the good President. But, I do believe he killed J.D. Tippit. I kind of explored these thoughts in this chapter.**

 **So, please, review. I don't care if you liked it or hated it, just tell me in you're reviews.**

 **\- KillWilson**


End file.
